


Demons Within

by Naaklasolus



Series: What If? [6]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, The Vizsla brothers are all messed up, Vizsla angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Pre Vizsla has a moment with his brothers.





	Demons Within

**Author's Note:**

> Angst Prompt: "How could you think this wouldn't hurt me?".

“HOW COULD YOU THINK THIS WOULDN’T HURT ME?!” Pre ducked as a helmet was thrown at him as his younger half-brother glared at him with tear brimmed eyes that resembled Jax’s so much, but at that light tinge to them. “You raised me, you _kriffing_ moron! I know you hate yourself, but that? Did that old bastard and his bitch leave you that broken?”.

“I….” Pre began to say.

“Shut up!” Tiberius snarled as he started to cry and jab a shaky finger at him. “For once in your damn life, shut up!”.

“T’ika……” Jax began to say.

“Stay out of this!” Tiberius’s look softened a bit for the older man. “We’re talk about your issues later, but right now, I just….You’ve suffered enough as it is and it’s wearing on you, I can see it. Don’t get involved, ori’vod.”.

Jax fell silent and took a step back while Pre absently noting that Jax had actually favored their mother a bit, just bits of her facial features but there was still quite a bit of Father there. He winced as memories played back from when they were kids, one of the times where Jax had pissed off their father -- he still remembered the look in Conrad’s eyes, it was very rare for a Cab’alor to deem their leader a threat to Mandalore and be removed from power.

Tiberius turned his attention back to Pre. “You almost died.” Pre moved forward and gently took his brother into a hug and rubbed his back as the kid started to cry, finally giving into the emotions swirling around him. Sometimes, Pre forgot how young he was and how hard he tried to bury everything. “You almost died and you don’t even care! Rohan almost lost another father! I…..I…”.

“Of course I care! I wasn’t expecting Maul to actually fight like that!”.

Jax facepalmed at that. “Dumbass. Complete, unadulterated dumbass! Of course he was going to fight like that!” Jax snapped at him as he swatted the back on his head. “He’s a bloody Sith Lord! Jedi fight with honor, but Sith? Hell, no! Sith like that died out centuries ago!”.

“What was I supposed to do then, genius? Say no and look like a coward?”.

“Ain’t no shame in having two Mandos fight a Sith Lord.” Jax snarled back as he adjusted his jacket and glared at Pre, more in anger and worry then hatred. “He could’ve killed ya! Almost did if I hadn’t shot him!”.

Tiberius clung to Pre which caused Pre to look down guiltily.

* * *

 

Jax winced as he let his brothers’s emotions slip through his barriers, Tiberius was a mess. The kid literally had nothing resembling a proper barrier so he was feeding off of everybody else in the area which oh so well with personal emotions -- not. And Pre…..Pre was something else.

“C’mere……” Jax said as he walked over to his two younger brothers and hugged them tightly and slowly eased them to the ground as Tib’s knees finally gave out. “Tib, look at me, kiddo.”.  
Tiberius complied which caused Jax to gently cup his face and focus on forming a temporary barrier for the brat.

Tiberius sniffled a bit as he tiredly rested his head against Pre’s shoulder. “What did you do?” Pre asked warily.

“Either he lacks a barrier to block everything out or a very weak one, I’m just letting him borrow a bit of mine. I had to do the same with Tali when she was little a few times.” Jax explained as he smiled at Tib softly. “There, is that better, Tib?”.

Tib nod slightly as he shoved Pre halfheartedly. “Why?”.

Pre sighed as he made eye contact with Jax who knew that look in his eyes, they both knew why but neither wanted to tell their baby brother. Neither wanted to acknowledge their demons.

“I don’t know.” Pre lied as he slammed up his own barriers. “It felt like I had to.”.

Sometimes, the demons won out. Sometimes they didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
